Ranko Osuzu
by DWM
Summary: [Ranma½] Wie is Ranko Osuzu? Waar komt zij vandaan? Wie is zij werkelijk? Nabiki krijgt zeker een zware klus aan deze mysterie.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Disclaimer: Wat? Moet ik nog vertellen dat ik de rechten van Ranma½ niet bezit en deze van Rumiko Takahishi is? Dit is Fanfiction. Verdien er geen fluit aan, en ik schrijf zuiver voor mijn plezier. 

Hoofdstuk 1

_______________________________________________________________________

Het was op een heldere avond ergens in Japan, niet ver van Tokyo vandaan. Ergens in een bos had een jonge zwerfster een kamp aangelegd en een potje soep pruttelde boven een kampvuurtje. 

De zwerfster was een roodharige meisje dat niet veel ouder uitzag dan vijftien tot zestien jaar. Ze was gekleed in een zwarte ninja kostuum. Ze had lichtblauwe ogen en een gezichtje, dat als kawaii beschreven zou kunnen worden. Het meisje had haar rode lange haar gevlochten, en haar lange brede vlecht eindigde tot haar heupen. Haar naam? Ranko Ozusu, of in het Japans, Ozusu Ranko

Ranko lag languit op de grond, en staarde naar de hemel. Ze had haar handen achter haar hoofd gelegd en een knie opgetrokken. 

Drie weken ben ik al hier. Gosunkugi no baka! Hoe kon hij het experiment zo uit de hand laten lopen. Feh, en dat noemt zich een wetenschapper!! Ik zit voorlopig hier vast, en het kan jaren duren voordat ik naar huis kan, of dat ze me weten te vinden. Hier zullen ze waarschijnlijk ook nog niet de middelen hebben die ik nodig heb. 

Ze draaide haar hoofd een kwartslag en zuchtte. _Zo, morgen bereik ik Tokyo. Oh boy, het zal me benieuwen hoeveel anders het zal zijn. Ik zal huisvesting moeten vinden. Gelukkig speelt geld geen rol._

*~*~*~*

De volgende dag in Tokyo keek Ranko haar ogen uit. Terwijl ze door een winkelstraat liep, bleef ze regelmatig bij een van de winkelruiten stilstaan en staarde naar de mooie dingen die in de etalages lagen uitgestald. Bij één bepaalde kledingzaak kon ze haarzelf niet meer beheersen en rende de winkel binnen. 

Even later bekeek ze haarzelf in de manhoge spiegel en glimlachte. Een rode zijden Chinese blouse en een zwarte Kungfubroek. Ze had niet gedacht, dat ze dezelfde kleren ook hier in Tokyo zou vinden. De arme vrouw achter de kassa trok een pruillip. Ze kon het niet geloven, dat dit meisje erop stond om die kleren te dragen. Ze had haar de mooiste kleren van haar collectie aangeboden, die haar figuur prachtig naar buiten bracht. Maar nee; ze wilde persé –die- kleren hebben. Waarom, oh waarom, leefden er tomboys in de wereld

Ranko betaalde met een vrolijk gezicht de vrouw, die het met een grimas het geld aannam en beleefd bedankte voor de koop.

Fluitend liep ze de winkel uit en verschoof haar kleren een beetje. Ze waren iets aan de ruime kant, maar in haar geval maakte dat niets uit. Ze had een reden hiervoor; een hele goede reden. 

*~*~*~*

Genma Saotome liep mopperend door de straten van Nerima. Hij was al weken te laat voor de aangekondigde aankomstdatum bij zijn oude vriend Soun Tendo. 

Nee, het geluk had hem in de steek gelaten sinds China. Sinds hij een plons in een van die poelen in Jusenkyo had gemaakt, scheen zijn leven een drastische wending te hebben genomen. Hij had een vloek opgelopen, zodat hij met koud water in een pandabeer veranderde! Zijn zoon veranderde zelf in een meisje, sinds zij in die andere poel was beland. Een meisje, de helft van de tijd! Wat moest zijn vrouw er wel niet van denken? Hij had zijn vrouw beloofd met een dure eed, om van Ranma een man der mannen te maken. Wat moest hij doen? En niet lang daarna, hadden ze de pech om de woede van die Amazone op de hals te halen. Niet dat zij een echt probleem was; maar het zat niet in hen om een meisje het ziekenhuis in te helpen, laat staan, te doden. 

En nu Eindelijk toen hun tweeën in hun moederland Japan waren aangekomen, toen raakte hij ook nog eens zijn zoon kwijt.

Genma vroeg zich af, waarom zijn zoon hem plotseling midden in de nacht hem in de steek had gelaten. Hij had stad en land afgezocht, maar Ranma was gewoon verdwenen. Het enige wat hij nog van hem had, was een vaarwel' briefje, met een sop het je op boodschap. Hij was teruggegaan naar China, voor een mogelijke kuur tegen de Jusenkyo vloek. Het enige wat hij nog kon doen, was gaan schelden waarom hij zo'n ondankbare zoon had. 

Het begon te regenen, en een zekere reusachtige panda staarde met een zucht naar de hemel. Waar had hij dit aan verdiend? 

_Wat moet ik mijn vriend Tendo gaan vertellen? Dat onze belofte voorlopig is uitgesteld, omdat mijn zoon op zoek is naar een kuur? Het kan weken, maar ook jaren duren, voordat ik mijn zoon weerzie,_ dacht de panda zuchtend. 

De man van middelbare leeftijd had geen zin, om terug te keren naar China. Niet nu hij daar zo'n slechte reputatie had opgebouwd; en zeker niet met die Amazones. Hij was niet bang, dat zijn zoon zich niet zou kunnen redden, maar hijzelf was wel lui genoeg om geen verdere actie te ondernemen. 

*~*~*~*

Ranko liep door de straat met een grote rode bamboe paraplu in haar hand. De regen was plotseling gekomen, maar ze had het allang zien aankomen. Ze liep nu in de wijk Nerima, dat bekend stond om haar vele martial artiesten. 

Oh boy, zei ze zwak glimlachend, terwijl ze naar een plakkaat staarde, waar een aankondiging stond voor een Rythmic Gymnastic Wrestling, dat over een paar weken in de meisjesschool St. Bacchus zou plaatsvinden. Wie had ooit gedacht, dat ze hier Rythmic Gymnastic gevechten hielden.

De heftige maar korte regenbui was inmiddels voorbij, en Ranko vouwde haar bamboe paraplu, schudde het droog en schouderde het ding. 

Een straat verderop keken de mensen hun ogen uit, toen ze een enorme pandabeer met een rugzak met stevige zware passen door de straat zagen wandelen. 

De beidde personen liepen een hoek om, en botsten tegen elkaar op.

Ranko veerde terug, toen ze tegen een enorme massa botste en ze viel met haar zitvlak op de grond. Ze knipperde vol ongeloof en haar ogen gingen van de grond omhoog, tot aan het gezicht van een enorme pandabeer. 

Nani? Een pandabeer? Hier? riep ze stomverbaasd uit. 

De pandabeer leek zelf ook geschokt te zijn. Hij staarde naar een meisje dat als twee druppels water op Ranma leek in zijn meisjesvorm. Maar daarna fronste hij zijn wenkbrauwen. Het moest wel zijn zoon zijn! Hij droeg bijna dezelfde kleren, die hij pas had gekocht in China. 

-[Ondankbare zoon! Waarom heb je me dagen geleden verlaten!!!]- 

wat? Zoon? Ranko knipperde verbaasd naar het bord dat de nu kwade panda tevoorschijn had gegoocheld. 

Ranko sprong op en greep naar haar paraplu. Ze vertrouwde het dier voor geen goud en nam een verdedigende gevechtstand in, met haar bamboe paraplu in de aanslag. 

Ik weet niet wat je bent, maar een onzin schrijvende pandabeer hoort beslist niet op straat te zijn, maar in een laboratorium. Je bent beslist genetisch gemanipuleerd!

De ogen van de pandabeer kwamen bijna uit hun kassen. Hij herkende de stand niet, en de paraplu zag er plotseling niet zo onschuldig uit. 

-[Ik ben je vader!]- schreef de pandabeer, die hij onderstreepte met een gegrom. 

Yeah right; en dan ben ik zeker Luke Skywalker! antwoordde Ranko sarcastisch.

-[Ranma!! Ik ben het, Saotome Genma!]- 

Het roodharige meisje knipperde even met haar ogen. _Ranma? Wel, het lijkt een beetje op mijn naam, maar Nee dat dier kan onmogelijk mijn vader zijn en de naam Saotome Genma klinkt me niet bekend in de oren. Mijn vader stierf trouwens toen ik vier jaar was. En waarom houdt hij mij voor zijn zoon? Zou hij het weten?_

Genma zag de twijfel in Ranma's' ogen en veronderstelde dat zij zich alles begon te herinneren. Hij wilde echter niet langer wachten, en gaf haar plotseling een enorme dreun op haar hoofd. 

Verrast door de onverwachtste aanval, was ze te laat in het ontwijken, en ze sloeg bewusteloos tegen het wegdek.

De pandabeer pakte haar op, en legde het bewusteloze meisje over zijn schouder. Daarna pakte hij de bamboe paraplu op en knipperde even met zijn ogen. Het ding was loodzwaar. Ondanks het gewicht, besloot hij om de paraplu mee te nemen. 

Geroezemoes weerklonk door de straat, en toen Genma-panda het opmerkte gromde hij naar de mensen, die gauw maakten dat ze wegkwamen. 

*~*~*~*

Ergens in Nerima, staarde een man van rond de veertig jaar vanuit de woonkamer naar de tuin. De langharige man met zijn snor zuchtte diep. Het was meer dan anderhalve week geleden, sinds hij de Tendo familie bij elkaar had getrommeld, en het nieuws van een gearrangeerde verloving aan zijn drie dochters had verteld. Helaas was Genma niet op de afgesproken tijd komen opdagen, en hij vroeg zich bezorgd af wat er was gebeurd. 

Zijn oudste dochter, Kasumi, hing de was aan de lijn. Zijn twee andere dochters, Akane en Nabiki, waren pas van school teruggekomen en boven hun huiswerk aan het maken. 

Soun Tendo was verrast, toen hij iemand zich kenbaar hoorde maken in het voorportaal van het huis. Hij rende gauw naar voren maar bleef toen stokstijf staan, toen hij een enorme pandabeer zag staan, en een scheldende meisje, die zich probeerde los te wurmen en op het hoofd van de pandabeer sloeg. 

Laat me los stomme haarbal! Ik zweer je, ik maak een pandarug van jou als je me nu niet direct loslaat! Beschermde diersoort of niet! 

Ranko was niet in haar opperbeste stemming. Ze werd net wakker met een zware hoofdpijn, en ze had net ontdekt, dat ze door de pandabeer was ontvoerd en in een vreemd huis bevond.

De pandabeer besloot dat het tijd werd om haar los te laten, voordat het uit de hand liep. 

zei Ranko met een snort, terwijl ze haar kleren afstofte en een blik wierp naar de vreemde man met zijn lange zwarte haren en snor. Hij leek een martial arts type, sinds hij in een bruine gi was gekleed. 

Ara, we hebben gasten? vroeg Kasumi, die nu erbij was komen staan. Nabiki en Akane waren inmiddels ook erbij gekomen. 

Nabiki en Akane waren nog steeds gekleed in hun schooluniform. De hele familie had bruine ogen maar de verscheidenheid van Tendo's dochters was erg interessant. 

Kasumi was blijkbaar de moederlijke figuur en de oudste van Soun dochters. Ze droeg een rode rok, gele blouse en een witte lange schort. Ze had lang bruin haar, die ze bij elkaar gebonden hield met een witte strik. In de meeste gevallen droeg ze het over haar schouder. 

De middelste Tendo dochter was het koelere type. Ze droeg haar bruine haren in een pageboy kapsel die tot kaaklengte kwam. Haar ogen waren scherp en berekenend. 

De jongste, Akane Tendo, had als enige van de Tendo dochters, zwartblauw haar, die ze met een strik bijeenhield. Tevens had ze ook twee lange lokken langs haar hoofdtempels. 

De Tendo patriarch wierp een vreemde blik naar haar. Ik hoop toch niet dat jij Saotome Ranma bent? vroeg hij voorzichtig. 

Ranko gaf voor de tweede keer een snort, en vouwde haar armen over elkaar. Wat hebben jullie allemaal met die Ranma! Mijn naam is Osuzu, Osuzu Ranko; en dat ik momenteel een dakloze ben, wil niet zeggen dat ik ongevraagd ontvoerd kan worden door een genetische gemanipuleerde pandabeer, die mij voor zijn zoon houdt. 

De drie meiden keken verbaasd naar haar, maar Genma-panda en Soun begonnen beidde te zweten. 

Soun Tendo wees zenuwachtig naar de pandabeer. Dus hij is niet jouw huisdier? 

Het roodharige meisje schudde haar hoofd. het enige wat ik van m weet, is dat die kan schrijven. 

Zo, en als jullie mij nu willen excuseren, zei ze nu met een zucht. Ze wilde aanstalten maken, om te vertrekken, toen Nabiki plotseling een idee kreeg. Niemand zag de pandabeer wild naar Ranko zwaaien. 

Je zoekt een kamer? vroeg Nabiki snel. 

Ranko draaide zich om en keek haar een moment zwijgend aan. Daarna knikte ze langzaam. 

Hoeveel vragen jullie voor de huur? 

De middelste Tendo dochter haalde haar calculator tevoorschijn en toetste wat getallen in. 

6250 Yen (+/- 50 Euro) per week, zei Nabiki. Exclusief wasgelegenheid en voor eten zul je zelf moeten zorgen. 

Het roodharige meisje keek haar even schuin aan en fronste even met haar wenkbrauwen, maar daarna gaf ze een korte knik. 

Een beetje aan de dure kant, maar ik doe het, zei Ranko met een zucht. Als dit haar niet beviel, dan kon ze nog altijd een andere plek vinden. 

Soun was ondertussen weer bij zijn zinnen gekomen. 

Nee, daar komt niets van in! We hebben de gastenkamer hard nodig voor de Saotome's, die ik nog steeds verwacht! protesteerde hij. 

Otousan! We hebben dat geld hard nodig! zei Nabiki, terwijl ze de man hard aanstaarde. Of zijn jouw nog onbekende gasten, ook betalende mensen? 

Natuurlijk kan ik van mijn gasten geen geld vragen! zei Soun fronsend. 

Ranko stond ongeduldig met haar linkervoet te tappen, terwijl ze de twee personen strak aanstaarde. Wel, wat is het? Is er een deal of niet? Er zijn nog genoeg andere plekken waar ik een kamer kan krijgen! 

De middelste Tendo zuster wachtte niet langer, liep naar Ranko en schudde haar de hand. De deal is gesloten. De helft vooruitbetaalt graag. 

riep Soun kwaad, maar Kasumi keek haar vader vragend aan.

Otousan? Hoe moeten we het gaan redden, als we twee extra gasten krijgen, die we te eten moeten geven? 

Deze woorden schenen de Tendo patriarch tot bezinning te brengen en knikte langzaam. 

Akane die op dat moment alles zwijgend had aangehoord keek geïntrigeerd naar het roodharige meisje met haar lange vlecht. Zelf droeg ze nooit jongenskleren, maar het verbaasde haar, dat zij er geen probleem mee had. 

Ze trok een wenkbrauw omhoog, toen ze zag, hoe Ranko vanuit het niets een paar biljetten tevoorschijn haalde en hiermee Nabiki vooruitbetaalde. 

Toen de zaak leek te zijn geregeld, vroeg Nabiki zich af, waar de pandabeer was gebleven. Haar vraag werd snel beantwoordt en het gaf een grote schok voor de hele groep. 

De panda was naar achteren gegaan en was terug gekomen met een ketel warm water in zijn klauwen. Met een hoop gegrom, trok hij de aandacht van iedereen, en toen ze naar hem keken zagen ze hoe de pandabeer het water over zijn kop goot, en hoe het dier plotseling in een man transformeerde. 

Iedereen stond perplex.

Genma was een stevige grote man, die een witgrijze gi droeg. Een witte bandana bedekte zijn kale hoofd en hij droeg een bril. Twee grote glazen, die op zijn neus werd gehouden dankzij de touwtjes om zijn oren. 

Saotome, oude vriend! Ben jij dat werkelijk? fluisterde Soun ongelovig. Normaal gesproken zouden ze als twee oude vrienden elkaar hebben omhelsd, maar nu wist de Tendo patriarch niet, wat hij van deze situatie moest denken.

Genma knikte.

De drie Tendo dochters, inclusief Ranko, staarden met hun mond wagenwijd open naar de man. 

Je bent een shapeshifter? vroeg Ranko wantrouwend. 

De Saotome schudde gauw zijn hoofd. het is een magische vloek die ik in China heb opgelopen, zei Genma zuchtend. 

Ranko kon het gevoel niet van haar afschudden dat ze die man ooit eerder had gezien. Ze schudde echter snel haar hoofd en haalde haar schouders op. Ze keek de man nu strak aan en legde een hand op haar heup wat haar een typische houding gaf.

dat is dan voor later. Maar mag ik weten, wat de reden was dat je me hiernaar toe ontvoerde? 

De drie Tendo dochters en Soun keken de man aan. 

Ja, wat was de bedoeling hiervan? vroeg Akane met argwaan. 

Soun knikte. ik dacht dat je een zoon had! Waarom bracht je haar hier? 

De oude vriend van Soun Tendo, ging met zijn duimen draaien en begon aarzelend de zaak uit te leggen. Het is misschien moeilijk te vatten, maar mijn zoon Ranma heeft ook een Jusenkyo vloek. Hij verandert met koud water in een meisje. 

weerklonk de collectieve roep. 

E-e-een meisje? Een jongen die in een meisje verandert? stamelde Akane. Dat is is ziek! 

Nabiki grinnikte even. En laat me raden; Ranma lijkt exact op haar in zijn meisjesvorm! 

De man knikte. als twee druppels water. Ze draagt bijna dezelfde kleren. Ze heeft zelfs haar haren in een vlecht. Het enige verschil is, dat zij veel meer haar heeft, terwijl mijn zoon slechts een Chinese vlecht heeft. 

Verbaasd keek Nabiki naar het roodharige meisje en daarna naar Genma. _Zou zoveel toeval mogelijk kunnen zijn?_ dacht zij geïntrigeerd. _Of verbergt zij iets belangrijks?_

Opeens moest Nabiki lachen toen haar iets te binnen schoot. Akane was verbaasd en vroeg aan haar oudere zus wat er te lachen viel. Nabiki weigerde het echter te vertellen, en liep grinnikend weg, wat een pruillip bij Akane opleverde. 

Hoofdschuddend liep Nabiki de woonkamer binnen. _Ik durf te wedden, dat Ranma veel last van jongens zal hebben, _zei ze grinnikend.

Ergens in China moest een zekere zwartharige jongen met een Chinese vlecht niesen.

_Al met al; onze nieuwe betalende gast heeft beslist iets te verbergen. Dit kan geen toeval zijn_ dacht zij bij haarzelf. 

*~*~*~*


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Disclaimer: Wat? Moet ik nog vertellen dat ik de rechten van Ranma½ niet bezit en deze van Rumiko Takahishi is? Dit is Fanfiction. Verdien er geen fluit aan, en ik schrijf zuiver voor mijn plezier. 

Hoofdstuk 2

_______________________________________________________________________

Ranko was in haar nieuwe slaapkamer. Het was vreemd, dat Genma Saotome weigerde om in deze kamer te slapen en had iets gemompeld over zijn oude meester. Zijzelf zag het probleem niet. Iedereen was nu inmiddels diep in slaap en ze vond het een geschikt moment om haar computer uit haar subspace te halen. Het was een fijn maar complex apparaat, dat niet veel groter was dan een boek. 

Ik heb twee weken geleden al de nodige gegevens doorgestuurd en heb me dus een geldige status gegeven. Man, de techniek loopt hier zeker honderd vijftig jaar achter; maar dus makkelijk te hacken. 

Ze klapte de computer weer dicht, liet het ding in haar subspace verdwijnen en ging languit op haar futon liggen. 

Geef maar toe Ranko, je zit hier vast voor de rest van jouw leven; ik zal mijn oude vrienden gaan missen. Die Gosunkugi-sensei heeft me een behoorlijke rotstreek geleverd, maar we wisten beidde, dat het een gevaarlijk experiment was. Feh, wie met vuur speelt 

In haar hand speelde ze met een lucifersdoosje dat ze beneden op de grond had zien liggen. Waarschijnlijk had Genma of Soun het verloren, toen ze 's avonds laat binnenkwamen. Ze roken naar goedkope saké. 

Ze besloot om te stoppen met piekeren, en niet lang daarna viel ook zij in een diepe slaap. 

*~*~*~*

Genma had tijdens de avond aan de Tendo's heel wat moeten uitleggen. Hij vertelde hen, dat hij naar Jusenkyo in China was gegaan, omdat hij dacht, dat het een uitstekende trainingsplaats was. Helaas kon hij geen Chinees lezen, en negeerde dus de rode waarschuwingen, die juist als aanbevelingen voor Genma toeschenen. Het resultaat was dus, dat hij en zijn zoon, beidde een Jusenkyo vloek opliepen, die alleen tijdelijk te herstellen was met warm water. Nu zijn zoon Ranma op zoek was naar een kuur, konden zij alleen maar afwachten. 

Iedereen op Ranko na, kon het nog steeds niet echt geloven, toen Genma nog een keer de Jusenkyo vloek demonstreerde. 

Kortom, het was een heftige dag geweest

*~*~*~*

De volgende morgen, was het een vreemde situatie in de Tendo huis. Enkele personen waren vroeg wakker geworden van een heerlijke etensgeur, dat door het huis verspreidde. 

Nabiki kwam half gapend de woonkamer binnen en staarde naar de eettafel. Nani? Alleen rijst? Maar wat rook ik dan boven? vroeg ze zich verbaasd af. 

De oudste zus kwam de woonkamer binnen, terwijl ze met een schaal binnenkwam. 

Dat is Osuzu-san. Zij kookt voor haarzelf, sinds dat de afspraak was, zei ze glimlachend. 

Meer kon Nabiki niet zeggen. De Tendo's zaten momenteel krap bij kas, en ze konden zich niet veel permitteren, qua eten. 

Genma en Soun kwamen inmiddels ook naar beneden, en keken een beetje verward naar de tafel. 

Werkelijk Kasumi, mijn neus moet mij bedrogen hebben, zei Soun met een zucht. Ik dacht dat je een heus feestmaal aan het bereiden was voor onze nieuwe gast. 

Oh kom Otousan, u weet dat wij dat ons niet kunnen permitteren, zei Kasumi vermanend. 

Tadaima! (Ik ben thuis) riep Akane, die net terug kwam van haar ochtendje joggen. Haar gezicht sprak echter van teleurstelling, zodra ze de gedekte tafel zag. 

Ik begrijp het niet. Wat rook ik dan buiten? vroeg Akane. Ze snoof nog een keer, en keek toen naar boven. Nani? Kookt Osuzu-san in haar kamer? Ze rende naar boven en klopte op de deur van Ranko. 

Kom binnen, klonk vanuit de kamer. 

Toen Akane de slaapkamer betrad, keek ze haar ogen uit. Er was een gasstelletje waar een pannetje met vlees pruttelde. Het was een geur die ze al weken niet meer geroken had, en Akane slikte om te voorkomen dat ze ging kwijlen. 

Ik begrijp het niet. Zover ik weet, kwam je praktisch met niets hier in huis, zei Akane verbaasd. 

Ik heb zo mijn trucjes, zei Ranko grinnikend. Wel, ik zie dat je staat te popelen. Waarom schuif je niet aan? vroeg ze vriendelijk. 

Dat liet Akane zich geen twee keer zeggen. Hai! (ja) en ze ging tegenover Ranko zitten. 

Mogen wij ook mee-eten Osuku-san? klonk het in een koor bij de deur. Drie personen keken begerig naar het eten, en Ranko krabde zich achter haar hoofd. 

wel goed dan, zei ze na een lang moment met een zucht. _Man, wat is er met hen loos?_

Kasumi, Soun en Genma schoven dankbaar aan. 

Nabiki kwam als laatste bij de deurpost staan en trok een wenkbrauw omhoog, terwijl ze de elektrische rijstkoker in haar handen hield. Ik heb de pot met rijst maar meegenomen 

*~*~*~*

Het was tegen de middag toen in een obscure straat, een persoon een café binnenstapte. Het was een jongeman met grijsblauwe ogen, die ongeveer in de twintig was. Hij droeg een rode blouse, een zwarte broek en hij had een korte zwartharige kapsel. 

Een glas water graag, vroeg hij aan de barkeeper, die hem een vreemde blik toewierp. De man was dik en kaal, maar hij was een geharde man die al heel wat gezien had in zijn leven.

De barkeeper gaf hem een glas water en keek hem vragend aan. Ik ken jouw soort. Je bent hier niet gekomen voor een glas water, vreemdeling. Wat wil je? Als je wilt weten, waar ze hier de straatgevechten houden, dan ben je hier aan de verkeerde adres. 

De jongeman wierp hem een strakke blik toe. Die lui zijn geen partij voor mij, en waarom denk je dat ik hier voor die informatie ben? Ik ben hier voor heel wat anders. 

Een wenkbrauw ging bij de man omhoog. 

Kan je me wat vertellen over Saotome Genma? 

De man grinnikte even. De man die een spoor van valse beloftes en schulden heeft achter gelaten? Hij heeft geen mooie naam opgebouwd. Zelfs hier heeft hij nog een open schuld staan, van zeven jaar terug. 

De zwartharige jongeman keek nu verbaasd en wreef daarna langs zijn hoofdtempels. Oh man; ik had een vermoeden dat er wat loos was met die man; maar dat ik een hele beerput aantref. 

gisteravond was hij hier nog geweest. Ik heb geweigerd om nog langer voor hem te schenken, maar zijn nieuwe vriend scheen zijn schuld te willen betalen, dus ik stemde maar weer toe. Wie was je tipgever? 

Een lucifersdoosje werd op de bar gelegd met de opdruk van het café. Noem het intuïtie. Noem het een slecht voorgevoel. Momenteel huur ik een kamer bij iemand en hij is daar te gast. Ik krijg het idee dat een hoop narigheid mij gaat achtervolgen, vooral sinds ik veel op zijn zoon schijn te lijken. 

De barman knikte. Ik weet niet hoe ik het kan uitleggen, maar ik vertrouw je. Ik zal je vertellen wat ik weet 

*~*~*~*

In de klas van de Furinkan High, staarde Akane naar buiten. Ook vandaag had ze weer gevochten met een meute jongens, die dachten een date' te kunnen winnen, door haar proberen te verslaan in een gevecht. Het was een werkelijk een sleur aan het worden. 

_Waarom wilde Ranko trouwens niet meekomen naar school en zich laten inschrijven? Is zij niet even oud als ik? Misschien is zij zelfs jonger dan mijzelf. _

Deze gedachte speelde door haar hoofd, terwijl de leraar zijn Engelse les opdreunde. 

_Ze kan in ieder geval net zo goed koken als Kasumi; en dat met de weinige middelen die ze had. Ik vraag me nog af, waar ze dat kookstelletje vandaan had gehaald. _

Akane voelde zich eigenlijk niet echt helemaal happy bij de gedachte, dat praktisch de hele familie bij Ranko had gebedeld. Ze vroeg, waarom zij zo arm waren terwijl zij een dojo hadden. Bij deze vraag was hun vader in tranen uitgebarsten, en was verder niet in staat om deze vraag te beantwoorden. 

De jongste Tendo dochter zuchtte. Normaal zorgde Nabiki voor het geld, maar de laatste paar weken werd het voor haar moeilijk om geld bij elkaar te krijgen. Bijna niemand wedde meer bij de gevechten die Akane moest leveren met de Hentai Horde. Niet dat zij er blij mee was; immers, ze haatte jongens en vooral een zeventienjarige jongen, genaamd Tatewaki Kuno. 

(Hentai – pervers | verdorven)

*~*~*~*

Tijdens de pauze, een verdieping en een klas hoger, liep Nabiki naar een klasgenoot toe. 

De smalle bleke jongen, met ravenzwart sluik haar, keek haar zenuwachtig aan. Uhm, waar kan ik je van dienst mee zijn Tendo Nabiki? 

Ze legde een foto op zijn schoolbank. Het was een afbeelding van een roodharig meisje, en haar naam stond op de achterkant gekrabbeld. Je bent me nog een gunst schuldig, Akira. Ik weet dat je een hacker bent; als je me alle informatie over dit meisje kan geven, dan beschouw ik jouw schuld als vereffend. 

De jongen knikte. ik zal zorgen dat je genoeg informatie krijgt. Zelfs de tijd wanneer ze naar het toilet moet, bij wijze van spreken.

Nabiki gaf een neutrale knikje. Ik reken op je, Kuro Akira. Ze huurt momenteel een kamer bij ons, maar zij is niet wat zij lijkt, en dat intrigeert me. 

Akira keek haar even vreemd aan, maar legde daarna de foto in zijn agenda. 

*~*~*~*

Ranko liep piekerend door een straat. Zou ze zich laten inschrijven op school of niet? Ze zuchtte en staarde naar de hemel. 

_Wat weet ik eigenlijk van deze wereld? Ik hoor hier eigenlijk helemaal niet thuis. Als ze trouwens weten wat ik werkelijk ben, dan is het hek van de dam, _dacht Ranko bezorgd._ Sterker nog, welke consequentie zou het voor de toekomst hebben, met mijn inmenging? _

riep ze gefrustreerd, terwijl ze met haar vuist tegen haar voorhoofd hamerde, terwijl ze haar ogen sloot. Ik ben gewoon niet meer mezelf, sinds ik hier ben. 

Een man bleef stilstaan en keek licht bezorgd naar het roodharige meisje. 

Uhm, pardon juffrouw, maar kan ik je misschien helpen? vroeg een vriendelijke stem. 

Ranko deed langzaam haar ogen open en staarde naar de man, die voor haar stond. Ze knipperde met haar ogen, en toen ze besefte, wie voor haar stond, sloeg ze in een geschokte stemming haar handen voor de mond en deed een stap terug. 

fluisterde ze ongelovig. 

Voor de tweede keer deze week viel ze achterover op haar zitvlak. 

Ze keek met grote ogen op, naar een goeduitziende man met een bril, die gekleed was in een bruine gi. Hij was ongeveer een meter tachtig, had bruinzwart haar met een klein staartje, en bruine ogen. Zijn hele persoonlijkheid straalde zachtaardigheid uit. 

De jonge dokter staarde haar verbaasd aan. Pardon, maar ken ik u? Mijn naam is dokter Tofu, niet To-chan. 

Het werd teveel voor Ranko, en ze rende schreiend weg. 

Dokter Tofu staarde verbaasd naar de verdwijnende stofwolk. 

Nani? Heb ik wat verkeerds gezegd? vroeg de dokter zich af, terwijl hij aan zijn bril morrelde. 

*~*~*~*

In de woonkamer van de Tendo huis, speelden Genma Saotome een spel Shogi tegen zijn oude vriend Soun Tendo. De beidde personen waren uitstekende valsspelers. Geen van hen beidde had in de gaten, dat ze beidde even slecht speelden. 

Kasumi was bezig in de keuken, toen een huilende Ranko door het huis kwam stormen, en iedereen hoorden boven iemand met een klap een deur dichtslaan. 

Verbaasd kwam Kasumi de woonkamer binnengewandeld. De twee mannen keken haar aan, en haalden hun schouders op. 

Een acuut geval van liefdesverdriet, zou ik denken, merkte Soun op. 

Ik denk dat het inderdaad een geval is van acuut liefdesverdriet, Tendo, zei Genma. 

De twee mannen knikten, en bogen zich weer over het spelbord. Van beidde zijden waren speelstukken verwisseld. 

Kasumi wilde naar boven gaan, om hun nieuwe gast te troosten, maar ze voelde dat het nu niet de tijd ervoor was. Met een zucht liep ze terug naar de keuken. Ranko was zo vrijgevig geweest, om haar een som geld te geven voor eten. Tegen de avond zouden ze dit keer werkelijk een feestmaal krijgen en zoals afgesproken, zou Ranko nu ook gewoon mee-eten. 

*~*~*~*

Het liep tegen het avondeten; Kasumi was naar boven gekomen, en klopte tegen de deur van Ranko's kamer. Toen er geen antwoord kwam, opende ze voorzichtig de deur en spiekte naar binnen. Ze zag dat Ranko op haar futon in slaap was gevallen en Kasumi besloot om haar te wekken. 

Langzaam liep ze naar haar toe, en toen ze haar wakker wilde schudden, viel haar oog op een foto, die Ranko in haar hand had geklemd. 

Het was een oude kleurenfoto van haar, die een vriend omhelsde. Wat haar opviel, was dat zij een stuk ouder leek dan zij nu was, en de vriend was

_Ara! Is dat niet dokter Tofu?_ dacht ze verbaasd. 

Op de foto waren een paar cijfers leesbaar en Kasumi sloeg een hand voor haar mond van verbazing. 

Het was een datum: - 27 mei, 1823 – 

Kasumi begreep, dat ze meer wist dan goed voor haar was, en besloot dan ook om dit voor haarzelf te houden. Ze ging ertoe over om Ranko nu echt wakker te maken. 

*~*~*~*


End file.
